The field of the present invention relates computer implemented applications. More particularly, it relates to providing mobile applications for mobile devices.
The use of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, portable gaming consoles, or personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, has increased dramatically in the last decade. Often, such mobile devices include a camera and display for displaying images at which the camera is pointed. Since people usually carry their camera-capable mobile devices with them to a number of settings, it would be beneficial to provide additional mobile applications for utilizing the camera and display capabilities of such prevalent mobile devices.